


Pawns

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chess Metaphors, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, self-punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Rebadow has ulterior motives when he invites Toby to play a game of chess.





	Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to two prompts from cmk418 for this summer's Oz Season-based Prompt-A-Thon. I chose Season 4a, and she gave me the Minor Character prompt of Bob Rebadow and the Quote prompt of "My relationship with Beecher started with brutality and that's where it's ending. Love was the smallest part."

Toby paused as the words drifted slowly toward him. He heard them, felt their vibrations as they moved through Em City’s stale air, but his sleep-deprived brain barely registered their meaning.

"Care for a game?"

The words were louder this time, and Toby mechanically moved his head in their direction.

Rebadow sat alone at a table, looking patiently at Toby with his omniscient eyes. With a little flick of his hand, he motioned toward the chess pieces carefully arranged on the board in front of him.

Toby blinked. "Sure."

He pulled back a chair and gingerly sat down. Mondo's dick wasn't as big as Chris's, but he lacked the finesse that Chris had. Toby waited for the pain in his ass to fill the hollow in his chest, but it never got there. 

Obviously, Mondo hadn’t hurt enough. If he couldn’t get the job done, Toby would look for others who could.

Rebadow stared at him as Toby stared at the board. "White goes first," he gently reminded him.

Toby touched a round-headed pawn with a fingertip, then suddenly became aware of its phallic imagery. Eight dicks eagerly stared up at him, waiting to be serviced, while eight more aggressively planned their attack. 

Toby snorted as his dick twitched in his pants. He drew his hand backwards and moved his knight instead.

Rebadow slid one of his own pawns forward. "He still loves you, you know," he said.

Despite Rebadow’s calm demeanor, the words shot across the table, piercing Toby’s heart. Even in his fog, he heard them loud and clear.

"No, he doesn’t," Toby countered softly. "If that’s what God told you, you should go get your hearing checked."

Rebadow tilted his head. "I don’t need to hear God’s voice when I can use my own two eyes."

Toby moved one of his white pawns to directly challenge Rebadow’s black one.

"He was watching you last night," Rebadow continued. "He watches you all the time."

Toby responded with a grunt. It didn’t matter if Chris had watched what he’d done. All he knew was that Chris hadn’t cared enough to put a stop to it.

Rebadow captured his pawn. "As a matter of fact, he’s watching you right now."

Toby raised his head but successfully fought the urge to look around. A corner of his mouth shifted in a sad attempt at a smile. "Maybe you’ve got it wrong," he told Rebadow. "Maybe he’s watching _you._ "

Rebadow smiled back at him. "I know my sexual magnetism is off the charts, but I lack those mystical qualities of yours that Keller finds irresistible."

" _Used_ to find," Toby clarified. "Otherwise, he would never have allowed Mondo Browne to come within ten feet of me." A small sigh slipped out as he moved to protect his king.

"Keller still loves you," Rebadow repeated emphatically, "even if his actions suggest otherwise." He paused before adding, "I'm reminded of the time he broke your arms. He was in love with you back then, too."

"All we do is hurt each other," Toby quietly lamented. "Ninety percent brutality and ten percent love... that's what our relationship is. Or, was."

As Rebadow positioned a sacrificial pawn, a shadow fell over the table. Toby glanced up and saw Mondo standing over him, a leer on his face.

"Yo, Beecher," he called. "The food truck is runnin' late. I gots an unexpected break from kitchen duty, and I know just how I wanna spend it."

"Now?" Toby asked incredulously. He suddenly became conscious of all the people in the commons area, many of whom were watching their interaction with interest.

"Yeah, now," Mondo repeated impatiently. "My boy Leroy will stand guard while you tend to my business."

"We’re in the middle of a chess game," protested Rebadow.

Mondo snapped his head around. "Shut up, old man," he spat. "I don’t give a fuck what you’re doing. One more word from you, and I’ll dump all the cafeteria’s prune juice down the drain."

Rebadow fired a murderous glare in Browne's direction, but remained silent.

Toby stood and murmured, "It's okay, Bob." He tilted his chin up. Using a louder voice, he announced, "Besides, when it comes to Mondo's business, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze out a return on my investment."

Toby attempted a grin, but the effort fell short. Turning abruptly, he began walking toward his pod, and Mondo promptly followed in his wake.

Rebadow returned his attention to the game in front of him. When a body slid into the seat vacated by Toby, he didn’t bother to look up.

Chris studied the placement of the chess pieces. In a low voice, he said, "Thanks anyways."

"I’m sorry I wasn’t more persuasive."

"Regardless," said Chris, raising is head, "I owe you one."

Looking up slowly, Rebadow met his gaze. "Well… " he began. Then he hesitated, but only for a moment, before continuing. "I, for one, would shed no tears if Mondo Browne were to suddenly show up dead."

A smile broke out across Chris’s face. He gave Rebadow a short nod, silently agreeing to his suggestion. Then he quickly regained his composure and moved his queen toward Rebadow’s pawn, picking up where Toby had left off.


End file.
